cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military of Yuktobania
The '''Military of the Yuktobanian Soviet Federated Socialist Republic '''is the official Armed Forces of Yuktobania. Established in 20XX following the overthrow of the Yuktobanian Democratic Republic. The Yuktobanian Red Army is the sucessor to the Yuktobanian Military The Yuktobanian Red Army Equipment: Total of 200 Tanks and Vehicles including T-80U Main Battle Tank T-72 Main Battle Tank PT-76 Light Tank BMP-1 Infantry Fighting Vehicle BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier ZSU-23/4 Shilka Self-Propelled Anti-Air Artillery BRDM-2 Reconnaissance Vehicle SA-6 Gainful/ZRK-SD Kub 3M9 Self-Propelled Surface to Air Missile Launcher Individual Personnel and Weapons: Soldiers: 130,000 Equipment: AK-47 Assault Rifle (7.62x39mm M34. Comes with Red Dot Sight, Silencer, ACOG Scope, Grenade launcher, or shotgun attachments) AKM Assault Rifle (7.62x39mm M34) Simonov SKS Rifle (7.62x39mm M34. Comes with Rifle Grenade or Bayonet attachments) Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle (7.62x54mm R. Comes with Sniper Scope or ACOG Scope attachments) Mosin-Nagant Sniper Rifle (7.62x54mm R. Comes with Sniper Scope, Bayonet, Flash Hider and Rifle Grenade attachments) Mauser Karbinger 98 Kurz Sniper Rifle (7.92x57mm IS. Comes with Sniper Scope, Bayonet, Silencer and Rifle Grenade attachments) Stechkin APS (9x18mm Makarov) Makarov PM Pistol (9x18mm Makarov) PPSh-41 Sub-Machine Gun (7.62x25mm Tokarev. Comes with Apeture Sight, and Flash Hider attachments) PPS-43 Sub Machine Gun (7.62x25mm Tokarev) Winchester 1200 Shotgun (12-gauge. Comes with Red dot Sight and a Foregrip attachment.) RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade (40mm RPG) The Yuktobanian Red Air Force Equipment:Total of 160 aircraft consisting of: MiG-21bis Fishbed-L (Fighter) (1x 23-mm Cannon, 2x K-13/AA-2 Atoll or K-60/AA-8 Aphid Missiles MSSL and 2x Rocket Launcher RCL) MiG-21-93 Fishbed-P (Fighter) (1x 20-mm Cannon, 2x AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and 2x AA-11 Archer) F-4E Phantom II (Multirole) (1x 20-mm Cannon, 2x R-60/AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and 2x Mk-77 Napalm Bomb NPB) F-4G Phantom II Wild Weasel (Attacker) (2x 20-mm Cannon Pods, 2x R-60/AA-8 Aphid MSSL and 2x AS-12 Kegler Long Range Air-To-Ground Missiles LAGM) A-10A Thunderbolt II (Attacker) (1x 30-mm Cannon,2x AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and up to 6x AGM-65 Advanced Air to Ground Missiles XAGM,5x Fuel-Air Explosive Bombs FAEB or 18x S-30 Rocket Pods, RCL) F-16C Fighting Falcon (Fighter) (1x 20-mm Cannon, 2x AA-8 Aphid MSSL and 4x Unguided Bombs, UGB) EA-6B Prowler (Jammer) (2x 20-mm Cannon Pods, 2x R-60/AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and 2x AN-ALQ-99 Electronic Countermeasure Pod ECMP) MiG-29A Fulcrum (Fighter) (1x 23-mm Cannon, 2x AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and 4x UGB's) Mirage 2000C (Fighter) (1x 20-mm Cannon, 2x AA-8 Aphid MSSL, and 2x AA-10 Alamo Semi-Active Air-to-Air Missiles SAAM) Tu-95 Bear (Bomber) (2x 23-mm Tail Cannons , and either up to 9,000 lbs of UGB]] AC-130A Spectre (Attacker/Gunship) (4x 7.62-mm Minigun, 2x 20-mm Cannon, 2x 40-mm Cannon) C-130E Hercules (Transport Aircraft) C-1A Trader (Transport Aircraft) C-5B Galaxy (Transport Aicraft) CH-47D Chinook (Transport Helicopter) Mi-26 Halo (Transport Helicopter) Mi-8T Hip-C (Assault/Transport Helicopter) E-767 (AWACS) (up to 1500 lbs of weapons including RCL's, Bombs or 3M11/AT-2 Swatter Anti-Tank Missile ATM Role only) Mi-24 Hind-A (Attack Helicopter) (1x 12.7-mm Heavy Machine Gun, S-5 RCL's, and 3M11/AT-2 Swatter ATM) AH-64A Apache (Attack Helicopter) (1x 30-mm Chain Gun, S-5 RCL's and AGM-114 Hellfire ATM Squadrons: 5th Air Division, 10th ELINT Squadron "Dune" Aircraft: 4x EA-6B Prowler 5th Air Division, 12th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Buran" Aircraft: 4x F-4E Phantom II 5th Air Division, 20th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Molniya" Aircraft: 4x MiG-21bis Fishbed 6th Air Division, 11th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Luch" Aircraft: 4x F-4G Phantom II 6th Air Division, 7th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wisna" Aircraft: 4x MiG-29A Fulcrum 6th Air Division, 19th Tactical Bomber Squadron "Lunokhod" Aircraft: 8x Tu-95 Bear 6th Air Division, 24th Gunship Squadron "Ijema" Aircraft: 4x AC-130A Spectre 4th Air Division, 22nd Transport Squadron "Kiparis" Aircraft: 6x C-130 Hercules 5th Air Divsion, 91st Tactical Fighter Squadron "Komyeta" Aircraft: 2x F-16C F. Falcon 5th Air Division, 25th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Distant Thunder" Aircraft: 2x A-10A Thunderbolt II 4th Air Division, 6th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Zahrada" Aircraft: 4x Mirage 2000C Category:Roleplay Category:Military